Alice Et June
by lovely-dark
Summary: Alice rencontre June. Comment est arrivé leur sombre décente aux enfers? [YURI ET YAOI] [ALICEJUNE] [FROM INDOCHINE]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Pov Alice**_

_Bonjour messieurs les policiers ! Oh ! Bien sur… Vous ne pouvez pas nous entendre… Je dois paraître ridicule dans cette position… Et puis je suis tombée de haut.  
__J'ai mal à la tête._

… _June est elle là ?  
__Oui. Malgré la froideur de nos deux corps, je sens encore sa main dans la mienne._

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! La fille blonde respire encore ! »  
_Hélas pour vous, plus pour longtemps._

« Mademoiselle ! Dites nous quelque chose ! »  
_Ma bouche s'ouvre mais ne laisse échapper aucun bruit. C'est totalement volontaire. __Ma tête me fait de plus en plus mal. Je le sens ce liquide chaud couler dans ma nuque. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sens mon heure arriver.  
_« S'il vous plait ! Restez réveillée ! Dites nous quelque chose ! »  
_Je ne sais pas quoi dire…_

_Ah ! Si, il y a bien quelque chose !  
__Et dans un dernier effort, je dis :_

« June, je t'aime. »

Et là le noir puis…

* * *

« Les deux sont décédées, malheureusement… »  
« Pauvres filles… »  
Deux jeunes policiers discutaient de l'affaire qui s'était déroulée dans la matinée autours de la machine à café du commissariat.  
« J'ai entendu dire qu'elles se seraient jetées du haut de cette falaise devant toute l'équipe. »« Pauvres filles », répéta alors son collègue.  
Le premier hocha la tête.  
« La presse va encore en parler… De plus comme les équipes de secours étaient là… Bref, ils vont être dans une merde pas possible. »  
Les deux hommes furent rejoins par un troisième, plus jeune, qui prit un café et dit :  
« Sacré affaire, n'est ce pas ? »  
Les deux autres hochèrent, puis regardèrent longuement leur café.  
« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elles ont fait le grand saut.. »  
Et personne n'osa répondre quoique ce soit, mais tous burent leur café, une boule dans la gorge.  
« Je dois aller annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à quelques personnes. » dit soudainement le premier policier, livide.

* * *

« Allô, M. Senid? »  
« Non, Mme Senid à l'appareil » répondit la mère d'Alice.  
« Mme Senid, je suis le commandant de police du commissariat de Dunkerque… »  
« Laissez moi deviner. » le coupa Mme Senid. « Ma fille a encore fait des siennes ? »  
« Mme Senid… Je … Je suis désolée. »  
« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Mme Senid.  
« Votre fille… Vient de mourir, ce matin, au alentours de 9heures… Elle se serait suicider avec sa petite amie. »  
Mme Senid se pétrifia, le visage figé en une expression d'horreur. Le téléphone glissa de ses mains et tomba durement par terre. Des larmes perlaient ses yeux. Et elle se plia en deux, hurlant au téléphone :  
« Ma fille n'a pas de petite amie ! »

* * *

« Allô, Mme Ballard ? »  
« Elle même, j'écoute. »  
« Je suis M. Herbomel, policier au commissariat de Dunkerque. Je suis navré, mais votre fille est décédée ce matin aux alentours de… »  
« C'est pas trop tôt ! » pesta Mme Ballard.

* * *

« Denis ? » dit Mme Senid.  
« Qu'es ce qui y a chérie ? Tu as l'air abattue ! »  
Mme Senid la tête, ses yeux révélant une rage folle. « Notre fille est morte, Denis. »  
M. Senid resta quelques instant muet, avant de dire : « J'espère que c'est une blague ! »  
« … » M. Senid paniqua complètement : « Non… C'est pas possible ! » il s'époumona « Alice ! Elle est … Morte ? Comment ? »  
« Elle s'est suicidé. Elle et cette tarée de June Ballard. » cracha Mme Senid.  
« Tu sais je pense que Alice était amoureuse de cette fille… respecte là un… »  
« Surtout pas ! » le coupa Mme Senid. « Mais fille n'est pas lesbienne ! Elle aurait pût aller loin avec ce garçon ! »

M. Senid se leva brusquement, sentant sa fureur monter et dit, avant de monter les escaliers : « Je crois que tu n'arrives pas à voir la réalité en face. »

* * *

« Oh ! Sarah ? »  
« Oui, mère. »  
« Et toi Jean. La police a appelé cet après-midi. »  
Sarah releva automatiquement la tête, si la police avait appelé ce ne pouvait être que :  
« June ? » dit elle à mi-voix.  
« Oui, June s'est apparemment suicidée avec une de ses amies… Calice ou Candisse… »  
« Alice ! » s'écria la brune.

La mère approuva et continua de manger. Sarah se leva brusquement, et courut dans sa chambre, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers trois fois de suite. Elle prit précipitamment le cadre qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Une photo d'elle et June y était enfermée. Elle jeta au sol la photo. Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre lors du choc. Alors, une terrible fureur la prenant, elle abattit son pied en plein milieux de l'objet, le fracturant en deux.

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau, sur froid, alla chercher une lame de rasoir dans la chambre de June, revint dans la salle de bain. Elle posa ces objets à leur place habituelle.

Elle prit des médicament dans la boîte de soin, et les vida dans le lavabo, hurlant de toutes ses forces : « Comment as tu osé m'abandonné ? Moi ! Qui m'occupait de toi depuis ta naissance ! »

L'eau débordait complètement du lavabo et commençait à couler le long du meuble en bois. « Moi, qui devait voir toute tes horreurs ! Moi qui devait t'aider à les réaliser ! »

Elle se saisit de la lame de rasoir, mais s'arrêta d'un coup… Elle jeta la lame à travers la pièce et s'effondra, pleurant.

* * *

L'enterrement d'Alice et June se fit sans véritables encombres.

Un nombre incroyable de personne étaient venues à la cérémonie, mais seulement la famille et les amis assistèrent à leur inhumation. Sauf Sarah. « J'ai tout sauf envie de voir ma petite sœur entre quatre planches. » Avait-elle déclaré sèchement à ses parents.

La famille et les amis affichaient un masque de culpabilité : coupables de n'avoir pas vu que les deux jeunes filles allaient mal, coupables de n'avoir pas vu leurs problèmes et certains coupables de les avoir provoqués.

Mme Senid, la mère d'Alice, blonde aux yeux verts, s'avança vers la tombe de sa fille :  
« Alice, tu n'as pas été assez forte pour accepter nos choix… Voilà le résultat. Je suis furieuse. »  
Puis elle retourna auprès de son mari qui lui avait abandonné toute fierté. Il pleurait à gros sanglots.  
C'est en pleurant qu'il s'approcha de la tombe de sa fille, et c'est aussi en pleurant qu'il dit :

« Pourquoi ? » il s'écroula, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Pourqu… ? » un sanglot le coupa. Deux garçons se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Il se remit aux cotés de sa femme toujours en sanglot.

Monsieur et Madame Balard regardèrent la tombe de leur fille, impassible. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent quand…  
« Petite idiote, j'ai toujours sut que tu n'avais pas plus de cervelle qu'un moineau. »  
Se fut dit par le père, et la mère approuva vivement ses paroles.  
Tout le monde regardait les trois parents, choqué. A part M. Senid, aucun ne semblait réellement touché par cette perte.

Au bout d'une heure de recueillement, la foule se dispersa laissant seuls, deux garçons.  
Ces deux garçons – Brian et Nicolas – se tenaient par la main et s'avancèrent doucement.  
Le blond –Brian – avait le visage baigné de larmes. Le bras puissant de Nicolas – pourtant excessivement maigre- semblait presque le soutenir.  
Brian s'assit à terre dans les gravats… Il regarda les deux tombes avec un air de désespoir…  
« Je veux pas le croire Nico. Je peux pas croire qu'elles nous ont abandonnées. »

Nicolas ne dit pas un mot, regardant Brian tristement.  
Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Brian et quelque larmes coulèrent.  
« Elles avaient promis qu'on partirait de Dunkerque ensemble ! Elles avaient promis qu'on vivrait tous les quatre ! »  
« Je sais bien Bri… » dis Nicolas, qui tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes devant la situation. Son amant se jeta sur lui, le frappant rageusement à la poitrine.  
« J'y crois pas ! » hurla-t-il. « Qu'es ce qu'on va faire !? Tu peux me le dire !? »  
« Chut, sweet heart. On est dans un cimetière là... »  
« Je m'en fous ! » hurla encore plus Brian. « Elles nous ont abandonnées ! »

Les poings devinrent de plus en plus faibles. Puis finalement, Brian se laissa tomber à terre. Nicolas s'assit à côté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Tous deux pleuraient. Certes, Brian plus fort que Nicolas.

Les gens les regardaient, outrés.

Nicolas leva la tête et leur fit un grand doigt d'honneur afin de les éloigner.  
Lorsqu'ils furent un peu près seul, il se recueillirent vraiment, dans les bras de l'autre, une fine pluie se mêlant à leurs sanglots.

* * *

« AS-TU VU A QUEL POINT TU AS ETE ODIEUSE ???!!! » hurla M. Senid.  
Mme Senid se retourna vers son mari, les sourcils froncés, et lui dit : « Arrêtes de hurler ! Je suis sûre qu'on t'entend à dix pâtés de maison ! »  
M. Senid hurla encore plus fort : « JE M'EN CONTREFOUS !! »  
Sa femme le regarda de haut en bas, et soupira les yeux au ciel.  
Elle se retourna, face à sa glace, et continua de se démaquiller.

« Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité »

M. Senid étouffa, cracha au pied de sa femme et sortit en lui hurlant : « Cette fois ci, c'est la dernière ! Ce soir, je dors sur le canapé et dès demain, je demande les formulaires de divorce ! Et je pars ! »  
Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il fit quelque pas dans le couloir, s'arrêta pour coller son dos contre le mur. Il laissa ses larmes couler, trop d'émotion s'étaient déroulées ce jour là.

Il porta la main à l'intérieur de sa poche et en sortit, fébrile, son portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, si bien qu'il fit tomber toutes les pièces qu'il avait rangées à l'intérieur. Il sortit de la bourse une photo de lui et sa fille, devant la Tour Eiffel. Dans leur ancien appartement, la vie baignant dans le bonheur.

Il n'en voulait pas à June, bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi heureuse avec une fille, Alice ne traînant qu'avec des garçons. Et si Alice était lesbienne, ce n'était pas inquiétant. Contrairement à sa future ex-femme, il était plutôt tolérant.

Il regarda la photo longuement, puis la mit sur son cœur.

« Alice, j'espère que tu es avec June au pays des Merveilles. »(1)

* * *

(1) Le père d'Alice est très fan d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles… C'est pour ça qu'il a appelé sa fille Alice.

* * *

NYAAAH! J'ai ENFIN du nouveau sur Donc cette fanfic est adapté de l'album Alice Et June d'Indochine.

... (Que puis je dire d'autre?)

Je ne me fixe surtout pas de temps entre mes chaps (chais pas si vous avez compris xD) Juste pour mon bien être et éviter que je fasse de l'hypertension '

Reviews? 3 Siouplait? D Et je vous aimerais TOUTE ma vie! (wow!)

A bientôt

Nancy (Lovely-Dark )


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : 

Rencontre dû au hasard ?

Alice courait presque derrière Mme Fargot qui avançait à grand pas dans les couloirs blancs du lycée, récitant les « règles pour le maintient de la vie » comme elle appelait le règlement de l'établissement.

Alice ne l'écoutait pas. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Elle savait que d'ici la fin de semaine, elle aurait violé plus de la moitié des règles de cette école

Sauf qu'elle aurait dût au moins regarder ce que faisait la directrice, car celle ci s'arrêta brusquement. Si bien qu'elle se la prit en plein fouet.

Mme Fargot sembla n'avoir rien vu, ce qui était plutôt étonnant vu le choc. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de la classe et aussitôt une vingtaine d'élèves se levèrent. Sauf une fille au fond de la classe. Une barrière de cheveux noirs cachait son visage… Elle écrivait, ou dessinait… En tout cas elle était complètement penchée sur sa feuille et son crayon se mouvait dans de délicates courbes.

Quand soudain Mme Fargot hurla :

* * *

June était affalée sur sa table, sa main guidant machinalement son stylo sur sa feuille, dessinant inconsciemment une jeune fille en train de danser.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Le professeur, M. Baraya, qui avait renoncé depuis longtemps à faire de son cours un cours intéressant pour la brune, répétait inlassablement à des élèves pauvres d'esprit que « (√8)² 8 ».

« Même Mlle Balard qui, je suis sur, ne se rend même pas compte qu'on parle d'elle, feigne de comprendre ! » s'écria-t-il.

June avait bien entendu ce qu'avait dit M. Baraya. Toutefois, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil ce qui, elle le savait, exaspérait toujours ses professeurs.

« (√8)² 8 ! C'EST POURTANT PAS COMPLIQUÉ ! »

June rigola doucement, du moins, moins fort que les autres élèves qui avaient tout compris depuis un quart d'heure et qui faisaient semblant juste pour énerver leur professeur.

June se replongea totalement dans son dessin, se rendant compte qu'elle faisait un autre chef d'œuvre. La robe prenait de courbe extraordinaire et volait autour de la danseuse. Des poissons semblaient suivre le sillage de la robe. Elle rajouta alors des écailles sur les joues et sur les mains de la danseuse quand un cri lui fit faire un gros trait partant d'une mèche de cheveux pour aller vers le coin de la feuille sans toucher le dessin :

« MLLE BALARD, VEILLEZ LEVEZ VOS FESSES AFIN DE MONTRER LE MONTRER LE PEU DE POLITESSE QUE VOUS AVEZ !»

June n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le directrice malgré la voix stridente qu'elle avait. Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant que son dessin n'a pas été touché. Elle se leva alors docilement, et déclara pour sa défense : « Je ne vous ais pas entendu rentrer, madame. »

La directrice ne l'écouta même pas et pesta :

« Je vois que, encore une fois vous vous êtes habillée comme une junkie. »

June soupira, soulevant distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs : elle portait tout simplement une chemise blanche à manche courtes. Certes, son bandage au bras droit était visible, mais elle s'en fichait. Et elle osait dire qu'elle ressemblait à un junkie ? Nan, mais ! June au moins, elle savait ce que c'était les junkies !

« Ta gueule salope » pensa-t-elle.

La directrice la regarda d'un air mauvais, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Puis elle soupira et June grimaça d'horreur : elle souhaitait ne jamais se trouver face à sa directrice lorsque celle-ci souffle son haleine.

La directrice se retourna et dit à M. Baraya :

« Puis-je enfin faire mon annonce ? »

Devant son air pincé, l'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de dire :

« Mais oui, bien sûr Madame Fargot… »

June remit une mèche de ses cheveux mi-longs derrière son oreille et reprit son crayon et, toujours debout, recommença à dessiner. Elle ne s'arrêta pas même quand madame Fargot annonça qu'une nouvelle allez squatter la classe.

« Une nouvelle élève viendra se joindre à vous, dit Madame Fargot dans un rugissement, comme s'il lui coûtait de parler à cette classe. Veuillez, s'il vous plait, accueillir Melle Alice Senid. Elle passera le reste de son année avec vous » Puis elle murmura : « La pauvre… »

June entendit l'élève entrer dans la classe et dire un bonjour joyeux. Elle ne releva pas la tête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'en foutait.

La classe répondit en cœur et aussitôt la directrice hurla :

« Melle Balard ! Si vous pensez que dire bonjour à une nouvelle élève n'est pas nécessaire, je suppose que l'occupation de votre place voisine par cette même élève ne vous dérangera pas ! »

June ne répondit pas. Cela la dérangeait, bien sûr, car elle ne pourra plus s'étaler sur les deux tables. Toutefois elle haussa les épaules, prit son sac posé sur la chaise voisine et le déposa par terre. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de sa feuille. Mme Fargot poussa un soupir désespéré et dit :

« M. Baraya, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec cette… classe. Au revoir » ajouta-t-elle.

Tout le monde répondit à l'exception de June qui elle murmura :

« C'est ça, casse-toi. » accompagné d'un doigt d'honneur

Par chance, personne n'entendit rien ni ne vit quoique ce soit.

« Melle Senid, veuillez prendre place, s'il vous plait. »

Alice s'assit et regarda June, puis son dessin :

« Il est très joli ton dessin… »

June leva les yeux et regarda Alice. C'était une très jolie fille : elle avait les cheveux blonds, arrivant à la poitrine, de grands yeux bleus et elle était assez pâle.

Elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire plissée, des chaussures à plate-forme en bois clair, des rocking shoes se rappela June . Une ceinture avec des anneaux coulait sur ses hanches, les mettant inconsciemment en valeur. Elle avait un tee-shirt des Darkies, un groupe punk qui faisait rage à Dunkerque et avait une multitude de bracelets, cloutés, en cuir, en tissus, ou en caoutchouc, en passant par le brassard blanc avec une tête de mort noire. Elle avait la classe, se dit la brune.

June hocha la tête, troublée, signa le dessin et écrit quelque chose, puis le donna à la blonde :

« Par millions les poissons te diront avec les vagues, les sirènes, Talulla », lut-elle. « Talulla ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »

June lui sourit, et répondit :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Un haussement de sourire et un vague sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde.

* * *

« C'est quoi cet emploi du temps ? » s'écria Alice.  
« Ben… c'est le nôtre… » répondit June. « Je sais c'est super chargé mais… »  
« Chargé ? Tu rigole ? Dans mon ancien lycée, je terminais minimum à 18heures ! »  
Alice et June étaient assises par terre dans la cour et étaient penchées sur le nouvel emploi du temps de la blonde.  
« Et là, on fini au plus tard à 16heures ! »  
« Faut dire aussi qu'on est la seule classe à ne pas avoir prit des cours complémentaires tels que la troisième langue, une langue morte ou une langue renforcée. »  
Alice hocha la tête puis sourit.  
« Je vois… Alors maintenant, parle-moi un peu des profs. »  
June la regarda étonnée. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'elle lui parle des profs ?  
« Pourquoi veut-tu que je te parle des profs ? »  
Alice sourit et dit :  
« Bah, pour leur faire des crasses, tiens ! »

June la regarda, suspicieuse.  
« Euh. C'est pour ça que tu t'es fais virer de ton ancien lycée. »  
Alice sourit et lui répondit : « On peut dire ça, oui. »  
June s'assit en face d'elle et, après l'avoir longuement regardé, lui dit : « Racontes moi un peu ta vie avant de venir ici. »

Le regard pétillant, Alice lui dit :

« Oooh ! Je t'intéresse à ce point ? » « Oui. » Répliqua June, sèchement et sur la défensive.

« Mais c'est que tu mords ! » cracha Alice, moqueuse. « Bon d'accord, je te raconte ma vie… Pour une fois qu'on me le demande. Mais si tu t'endors, fais ça discrètement. » reprit elle d'une voix douce, cette fois ci.

Le rouge aux joues, June jura de ne pas s'endormir, et argumenta en disant que si elle tenais en cour, elle pouvait bien tenir pour elle.

* * *

Uhu. chap 1 d'Alice et June.

C'est le premier que j'ai écrit. Désolée si il est médiocre.

Et désolée sir vous avez attendu :

J'ai besoin d'une béta-lectrice. Siou plait.jdois faire plein de fautes :

Bsoux.

NANCY. Aka Lovely-Dark.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Alice/June

**Disclaimers:** Alice et June appartiennent à Indochine ainsi que les chansons qui illustrent l'histoire :)

**Merci à :** Erdelah qui m'a bétalecté et qui m'a aidé à poster un chapitre correct (lol), Rin, Elwyn, Salombo, LulluPotter et Totchou.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Y'a un commencement partout.**

Alice prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :  
« Je suis née et je vivais à Paris avant de venir ici. Maintenant j'habite pas loin de la plage. En fait, ça va faire une semaine que je suis là, et comme j'ai trop de mal à me repérer, je ne sais toujours pas où j'habite. J'écoute surtout du punk, mais du moment que c'est du rock, je m'en fiche un peu…  
Huum… On peut dire que je suis une mauvaise élève. Toutefois, je m'en fous un peu de l'école, j'y vais surtout pour faire plaisir à mes parents.  
J'avais un groupe avant, mais vu que je suis partie… Bref, je suis bassiste, et je recherche un chanteur, un guitariste, et un batteur…. Si t'en connais, t'hésites pas hein ? »

Elle continua sans laisser la parole à June.

« Je suis plutôt sociable, mais les gens ont un peu peur de moi. Bon, c'est des cons, on peut pas les changer… Je parle beaucoup. Désolée. Raconte moi un peu ta vie toi, ça me fera taire pendant une minute. »

June la regarda effrayée, puis baissa rapidement la tête.

« Moi, rien de très intéressant. »

Elle se tut un moment, puis lui adressa un grand sourire et la prit par la main et se leva. Elle dit :

« Viens je vais te présenter Nico. Il est batteur, et surtout, il est adorable. »

Alice approuva en rayonnant et June sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle rougit, se retourna de peur qu'Alice ne la voie. Elle serra un peu plus ses doigts et se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Alice, se levant pour lui faire face.

Mais June souriait. Elle murmura : « J'ai une amie… J'ai une amie… »

* * *

« Juuune ! » hurla un garçon qui traversait la cour en courant, les bras levés en V.

Il lui sauta dans les bras et ils tombèrent en arrière, complètement aplatis contre le sol. June repoussa l'envahissant garçon et se massa l'arrière de la tête en le traitant de tous les noms.

Alice et le garçon étaient écroulés de rire, s'attirant sur eux des regards incompréhensifs ou amusés.  
Le garçon avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert profond. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et il s'agissait apparemment d'un tic.  
Il était lui aussi très pâle, à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mode. Il avait souligné ses yeux émeraudes d'un trait de khôl.  
Question vestimentaire, il portait un tee-shirt noir avec écrit « vive le rock » (faible imitation du tee-shirt de Sid Vicious mais qui, toutefois, rendait plutôt bien), un pantalon qui arrivait au dessus des chevilles et déchiré au niveau des genoux, ainsi qu' un perfecto (peut-être le seul vêtement qui n'était pas abîmé). Des converses toutes déchirées couvraient légèrement les pieds du brun.

Il se releva et dit à Alice d'une voix sensuelle : « Je ne crois pas te connaître. Je suis Nicolas. Mais appelle-moi Nico. »  
Alice sembla fondre devant Nico, mais June l'arrêta immédiatement : « C'est quoi cette drague ? »  
Alice lui lança un regard de reproche et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais elle fût prise de vitesse par sieur Nicolas qui répliqua :

« Tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon genre, je les préfère avec un truc entre les jambes ! »

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant sans doute que le nouveau grand amour de sa vie était gay. June rit devant l'air désespéré qu'affichait Alice.

Ils ne virent pas qu'un blond s'avançait vers eux, entouré d'une bande de filles gloussant.

« Nicolas ? » Celui ci se retourna, et cracha :

« Brian. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Apparemment, ce Brian était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « L'homosexuel qui le sait, qui s'habille comme tel, mais qui ne s'assume pas »

« Je suis venu voir si tu avais ,par hasard, eu de meilleurs goûts et changé de style… Mais non. »

June vit les poings de Nicolas se serrer et ses jointures devenir blanches.

« Brian. » lui dit –elle. « Je te conseille de la fermer, si tu tiens à ton beau visage. »

C'est vrai que le garçon était beau comme un ange. Mais, selon Alice, il ne devait pas être très agréable à vivre, le petit corniaud.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, la dépressive… »

Le poing de Nicolas vint frapper le visage fragile de Brian avec une violence déconcertante. Le blond fit un quart de tour sur lui-même pour finalement tomber à terre. Il se releva, crachant du sang (quelques filles hurlèrent) et dit à Nico, le pointant du doigt :

« Espèce de… »

Nico prit un air faussement apeuré, et rit , moqueur.

« Bien sûr, tu fais le malin… » sourit Brian, narquois. « Mais si je disais à la dépressive dans quel état tu étais samedi dernier ? »

Nico s'arrêta brusquement de rire, et jeta un regard haineux sur Brian.

« Tu oses faire ça et… »

Le blond fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour raconter l'histoire. Nicolas se jeta sur lui, hurlant comme un possédé.

Alice regarda le combat, les yeux écarquillés et s'adressa à June :

« C'est ça, ce que tu appelles adorable ? »

Mais June ne sembla pas l'entendre et dit à mi-voix :

« Le pauvre con, comme si je ne savais pas. »

Alice, perdue, reporta son attention sur le combat. Nicolas avait clairement le dessus, toutefois, Brian arrivait à le griffer.

Nicolas était en train de gifler le blond de toutes ses forces lorsque la principale arriva en hurlant, attrapa Nicolas d'un côté, Brian de l'autre, et les emmena dans son bureau.

June rit nerveusement, et prit le sac de Nicolas qui était tombé lorsque le garçon s'était jeté sur elle. Elle se retourna vers Alice et lui dit :

« Je vais chez la directrice l'attendre. Ca va nous faire louper des cours… tu viens ? » Alice sourit et dit : « Toujours partante ! »

* * *

June marchait en sifflotant, portant le sac à dos de Nicolas sur une épaule, laissant traîner son sac en bandoulière par terre. Alice la suivit, souriant à pleines dents.

En effet, Alice détestait singulièrement les cours.

« Alice ? » dit brusquement June.

La blonde émit un petit son, indiquant qu'elle écoutait.

« Tu crois que Nico est amoureux de Brian ? »

Alice s'arrêta net, étonnée : « Qu'es ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi ? »

« Ah oui… C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas sa manie… » répondit June, un sourire narquois ancré sur le visage. « Il a pour habitude de faire un combat au corps à corps avec ces futures « proies » »

Alice leva un sourcil puis dit : « Je vois… »

« Et donc tu pense que… » tenta de dire Alice, qui fut coupé par Mélissa, la déléguée qui courait en hurlant : « Alice ! June ! »

Les intéressées se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

« La prof de français est absente, donc on sort maintenant. »

Alice poussa un cri de joie, attrapa la brune et commença à la tirer vers la sortie. June posa un regard sur la porte du bureau de la directrice, toqua et posa le sac à terre, avant de partir en courant avec ses camarades de classe.

* * *

June resta à terre une bonne demi-heure, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleurer en silence. Sarah, sa grande sœur, s'était agenouillée près d'elle, une serviette propre et un bol d'eau glacée à la main. Délicatement, Sarah trempa la serviette dans le bol puis passa doucement la serviette dégoulinante sur les nouvelles blessures de June.

« Merci » dit June, remarquant au passage que le coup de poing à la gorge lui avait coupé la voix.

Toutefois, sa sœur comprit ce que voulait dire le sifflement émit par June et lui répondit : « C'est normal. »

Le sourire douloureux de June en disait long sur son état. Elle tenta de se relever, sa main tremblante s'agrippant désespérément à la table, mais retomba aussitôt à terre.

Sarah la prit alors dans ses bras et monta les escaliers, habituée à cette acrobatie depuis ses huit ans, âge qu'elle avait lors de la naissance de June.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à la salle de bain et amorça un geste pour aller dans la chambre de June.

« Non » siffla la voix cassée de June. « Dans la…. La salle de bain. »

Sarah poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. « D'accord »

June ferma les yeux, un demi sourire d'apaisement sur les lèvres. Elle ne vit pas ainsi la larme discrète qui coula sur la joue de sa sœur.

Sarah posa sa petite sœur à terre, dos contre la baignoire et alla chercher les « ustensiles ».

Elle ouvrit un paquet de lame de rasoir, alla chercher des calmants puissants et remplit le lavabo d'eau fraîche.

Elle soupira et essuya du revers de sa manche les quelques larmes qui avait roulées sur son visage.

Elle sortit et claqua la porte, laissant June seule.

Celle ci se leva lentement, s'appuyant le plus possible au rebord de la baignoire afin d'éviter une seconde chute. Elle s'approcha fébrilement du lavabo et lâcha brutalement sa tête dans l'eau fraîche.

Elle eu du mal à se relever, manquant la noyade.

Elle se regarda dans la glace contemplant les moindres recoins de son visage. Ce reflet. Cette fille dans ce miroir. Elle était pitoyable. Et conne. Et moche.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, et June se moqua ouvertement de son reflet. Jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Les blessures physiques passent encore… » Murmura-t-elle. « Mais les blessures morales… »

Elle prit alors la boite de lames de rasoir et l'ouvrit. Ou plutôt, arracha le carton, faisant tomber les objets métalliques à terre.

Elle tomba à genoux, s' écorchant sur deux lames de rasoir qui s'étaient déposées là. Sans prendre de précaution, elle en prit une à main nue, s'ouvrant tous les doigts.

Elle fit rouler lentement la lame sur son bandage, avant de l'arracher avec les dents.

Et elle explosa. A la verticale, comme toujours, alternant micros coupures et entailles profondes.

Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante attaquer son bras. Elle se releva et se jeta sur la boite de calmants. Elle bascula la boîte de médicaments au dessus de sa bouche.

June en goba cinq ou six et s'effondra, à demie comateuse.

Elle entendit des voix crier. Mais ces voix était si loin d'elle. Si loin…

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre et Alice apparut dans la salle bain. June n'arrivait pas à discerner son amie. Elle devenait double puis quadruple pour enfin ne redevenir qu'une seule personne.

Un expression horrifiée se forma sur le visage de la blonde.

« June ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant incertaine.

La brune se releva difficilement pour mieux la voir.

Un sourire crispé vint tordre les lèvres de June qui s'écroula l'instant d'après, s'évanouissant.

Alice poussa un cri, se jetant à genoux devant June, et la prit dans ses bras, les poignets mutilés de June saignant abondamment sur le pull blanc d'Alice.

« June… JUNE ! » hurla Alice.

« Moins fort ! » chuchota Sarah. « Mes parents sont en haut et elle n'a pas le droit aux visites. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes puis elle tourna la tête vers June, celle-ci s'étant agrippée à son pull.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice… »

Les yeux d'Alice s'embuèrent. Elle lui répondit :

« Je vais m'occuper de toi, c'est toi qui ne doit pas t'inquiéter… »

June sourit d'apaisement et referma les yeux, retombant dans un profond sommeil. Sarah arriva presque immédiatement avec bandages, cotons et désinfectant.

Au bout d'un demie heure de nettoyage intensif des plaies, Alice mit June dans son lit, lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes puis s'assit à côté du lit. Tout en regardant la chambre au mur blanc cassé, elle réfléchissait intensivement. Elle ne s'était jamais lié d'amitié aussi vite.

Ca faisait, quoi ? Deux semaines à peine qu'elle connaissait la brune. Et elle se sentait prête à sacrifier sa vie pour voir son amie heureuse.

Un sentiment d'horreur la frappa alors. Une amie… ou plus ? Ce qui lui faisait horreur était de ne pas savoir ses sentiments, elle qui en était constamment sûr.

Laissant au temps la réponse à son interrogation, elle se leva et jetant un dernier regard à June, elle partit discrètement.

* * *

_Flash back :_

Alice était assise sur le pont Notre-Dame, regardant distraitement le cours de la Seine, les pieds pendant au dessus du fleuve.

« Alice ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête vers Yukio. Le japonais s'avança vers elle, souriant tristement.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu t'en vas ? »

Le regard d'Alice repartit longer le fleuve, et elle hocha pensivement la tête.

« Tu viendras nous voir ? »

Alice se releva et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. « Bien sûr que oui, abruti. »

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Ils souriaient tristement à travers ce baiser.

« J'ai gagné mon pari » (1) dit elle avant de se retourner et partir en courant.

Ses larmes quittaient ses yeux pour aller se mêler au vent.

* * *

(1) Elle a fait un pari avec un de ses potes : voler le premier baiser à Yukio.

* * *


	4. Chapitre 3

**Rating: **M

**Couple: **Alice/June

**Disclaimers:** Alice et June appartiennent à Indochine ainsi que les textes qui illustrent l'histoire. De plus la chanson que chante June est Hallelujah, écrit par Leonard Cohen (si vous voulez la mélodie, écoutez la version de Rufus Wainwright.)

**Merci à: **Erdelah, parce que si vous voyez le nombre de fautes qu'elle arrive à trouver et à réparer bisoux, LulluPotter et Angelwyn (sans qui la vie serait peut être moins rock'n'roll : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**Sperme Donneur malgré lui**.

Ange se regarda dans le miroir. Pourquoi est - ce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à être comme il le voulait ?

Ses cheveux teints en rouge dégoulinaient encore d'eau. Il jeta un rapide regard à son armoire. Il s'y dirigea et sans réfléchir, sortit une chemise blanche et un jean. Il sourit face à sa tenue. Discrète. Contrairement à ses cheveux. Quelle idée avait-il eu de se les teindre en rouge pétant ?

« Sans doute pour changer » soupira-t-il.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et descendit l'allée qui le menait à la rue. Il fit quelques pas, puis, lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de vue, il alluma frénétiquement une cigarette.

Il observa la fumée qui s'envolait, partant se joindre aux nuages épais qui se baladaient au dessus de sa tête. Il entendit des gloussements dans son dos. Il se retourna alors brutalement, ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage. Deux filles le regardaient en riant. Elles s'avancèrent vers lui, souriant timidement

« Ça va Ange ? » demanda la première, soucieuse.

Ange était devenu livide. Tout son corps était crispé. L'autre fille posa sa main sur son avant bras. Il se dégagea brutalement et partit en courant.

« Quand est ce qu'il n'aura plus peur d'avoir un contact avec une fille ? » Bouda la première.

* * *

« Ah non mais je rêve ! C'est quoi ce lycée de fous ! » s'écria Alice, lançant un regard vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

June se renfrogna à la remarque suivante (« Ils sont tous beaux ! C'est pas possible ! ») et porta elle aussi un regard sur le nouveau venu. Elle expliqua alors à haute voix

« C'est Ange. Très mignon. Super gentil. Mais il est mort de peur face à une fille. »

Alice ouvrit ses yeux en grand et se retourna, effarée : « Nooooon. »

June leva les sourcils et dit : « Siiiiiii »

« Argh ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Ce mec est une pure bombe sexuelle aux cheveux rouges et il a PEUR des filles ? »

Haussement d'épaule de la part de June.

« Nan. Là, il abuse. » se fâcha faussement Alice.

Cependant, Ange vînt faire la bise à June. Celle-ci fit alors un clin d'œil à la blonde. Ange leva donc lui aussi un regard sur elle.

Une certaine lividité atteignit son beau visage.

« Ange. C'est Alice. Alice. Voici Ange. » présenta June.

Alice tendit la main vers le garçon. Celui ci frissonna mais lui serra la main quand June lui donna un grand coup dans la hanche.

« Ju…June ? » balbutia le garçon. « Ti… Tiens tes cours. Mer… Merci. » réussit-il à achever.

« De rien, c'est normal. » lui sourit June.

Le garçon répondit avec un sourire timide, et alla rejoindre rapidement sa place, à l'opposé d'Alice et June.

« Il a peur des filles… Mais il te fait la bise et arrive, même si c'est avec difficulté, à te parler. » Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de la brune « Explication ? »

June soutint le regard bleu avec défi et répondit : « Etant donné mon homosexualité, il n'y a pas de risque de viol. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent et elle recula lentement son visage. « T'es gouine ? »

« Ouais. Mais je préfère « Lesbienne », s'il te plait. »

Le professeur entra à ce moment là et hurla à Alice de s'asseoir, si elle le voulait bien.

Sans protestation, elle alla s'asseoir, encore sous le choc. Un frisson se répercuta dans le corps de June et son cœur s'affola.

Alice avait été la première fille à qui elle avait avoué son homosexualité…

Elle poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine, qui était déjà en train d'écrire des mélodies sur son cahier.

Alice avait un certain don pour la composition. C'était un fait, et la personne qui niait cette vérité était stupide. Simplement. Car elle pouvait écrire une mélodie sans la jouer en même temps. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elles étaient magnifiques, ces mélodies.

Une idée surgit dans la tête de June.

« Alice ? » un grognement lui répondit. « Je veux chanter dans ton groupe. »

Alice la regarda surprise et lui dit

« Très bien. Mais à la première fausse note, je te vire. »

June déglutit. Pourquoi lui avait elle demandé ça ? Elle n'avait jamais chanté de sa vie !

Enfin, elle termina de creuser sa propre tombe.

« Et Ange joue de la guitare. »

Cette fois Alice parut plus intéressée.

« Ange ? »

June la supplia du regard. Bizarrement, elle ressentait le besoin d'être avec Alice. Et si elle devait utiliser le pauvre Ange, elle le ferait. Sans hésitation. Oui. Les filles sont souvent sadiques et méchantes.

* * *

« C'est ça. Et le père Noël existe ! »

Là par contre, Ange avait crié.

June tenta le sourire gêné : « Steuplaiiit. »

Le garçon lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant pour ensuite lever les yeux au ciel et balbutier, comme à son habitude : « D'a… d'accord. »

Le sourire de June s'illumina et elle sauta dans les bras d'Ange.

« A… Arrête! Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

Quelques filles s'étaient aussitôt précipitées vers leurs amies pour les pointer du doigt, murmurant derrière leurs mains.

June se détacha du garçon et jeta un regard glacial aux filles, pour ensuite décourager les plus valeureuses en passant son pouce devant son cou. La plupart déglutie, les rumeurs courant sur June ne faisant qu'empirer leur peur.

La foule enfin dispersée, June se retourna vers Ange songeuse.

« Faut d'abord qu'on règle des trucs. »

Ange la regarda, étonné. « Quoi comme truc ? »

« Déjà que tu ne bafouilles plus quand une fille est avec toi. »

Le visage d'Ange se décomposa.

« Ecoutes, je sais ce qu'a fait ta sœur. Toutefois, il faut savoir avancer dans la vie. »

Ange baissa les yeux, pinçant les lèvres, puis il releva la tête un sourire sur son visage : « D'a… D'accord. »

June frissonna, le sourire d'Ange était d'une infinie tristesse et des larmes étaient venues perler à ses yeux bleu ciel.

Les larmes montèrent alors aux yeux de June, qui faisait tout pour les retenir.

Ange essuya une de ces larmes avec son pouce et la prit dans ses bras.

« Chut. » ordonna-t-il doucement. « C'est pas à toi de pleurer… » murmura-t-il, et sa poitrine eut un spasme. June sentit une larme chaude tomber sur son épaule.

« Juuuune ! »

La brune se détacha du garçon pour lui murmurer un merci droit dans les yeux, puis partir sautiller vers Alice, après s'être essuyer le visage.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire protecteur d'Ange.

* * *

« Magnifique. » murmura Alice.

June rougit derrière le micro.

« J'ai jamais chanté, pourtant… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Rechante s'il te plait. » la supplia Alice.

June sourit de toutes ses dents et recommença à chanter :

_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you  
Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Les yeux d'Alice commencèrent à devenir très humide.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrough ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Ces cils retenaient avec peine des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver.

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Une larme coula. Puis deux.

_There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Well, maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah..._

June finit la chanson a capella et leva la tête vers Alice, qui éclata en sanglots.

« J't'ai fait pleurer ? » s'étonna June.

Alice hocha de la tête puis se leva pour prendre June dans ses bras. Celle-ci en profita pour nicher son nez dans les cheveux de la blonde.

« Tu es ma chanteuse ! » déclara la bassiste.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre au fond de la pièce suivi de cris masculins.

« Je ferais moins les malins, si j'étais vous. » rouspéta Alice, mains sur les hanches.

Ange et Nicolas éclatèrent de rire.

« Ange, à toi. »

Cela suffit à calmer le garçon qui prit sa Gibson et la brancha sur l'ampli.

« Hahum. » toussota Ange. « Le morceau que je vais interpréter est Fils de France. De Saez… »

Il débuta alors la balade. Les notes jouées en arpège résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

Puis il commença à faire les accords. Les cordes vibraient à chaque passage de médiator. Il avait retouché la chanson, ce qui faisait que les notes partaient s'éclater directement, donnant aux spectateurs l'impression que leurs battements de cœur suivaient les notes dans leur envol.

La chanson passa en pianissimo puis… Ange frappa violemment les cordes, la plus aiguë se sectionnant à ce moment là.

« Oups. » dit il. Suivi d'Alice qui répondit, malicieuse : « Engagé. »

Nicolas serra Ange dans ses bras puis il se dirigea vers la batterie en sifflotant. Il s'assit confortablement et dit à Alice

« La vache, je savais pas que t'avais un vrai studio chez toi ! »

« Merci Papa. » soupira Alice.

« Vous allez devoir deviner ce que c'est ok ? »

Il alluma une cigarette et lança un regard noir à June qui murmurait : « Oh non, putain… Pas encore ! »

Il prit les baguettes et commença à taper un rythme régulier. Puis le rythme s'accéléra pour enfin finir en succession de battement indéfinissable.

« C'est une musique de System en tout cas. » dit June.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » lui répondit sèchement le brun.

« T'en es fan. Je vois pourquoi tu aurais jouer autre chose. »

« En tout cas, mon groupe est au complet. » déclara Alice.

Nicolas hurlant de joie avant de sauter dans les bras d'Alice qui était en train de se relever. Ils tombèrent dans le pouf qui était derrière la jeune fille.

« Putain de MERDE ! » hurla la blonde, alors que les trois adolescents se tenaient les côtes à force de rire.

* * *

« Sarah, je suis rentrée ! » cria June en arrivant chez elle. Elle lança ses clefs dans le bol de l'entrée. « T'es là ? »

Mais sa sœur ne répondit pas. A la place, elle vit avec horreur son père débarquer du salon.

« C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? »

Une main partit pour aller s'abattre sur la joue de June.

Elle eut juste le temps de reprendre rapidement ses clefs et repartit par la porte à laquelle elle était accolée.

Elle courra dans la nuit noire, entendant son père la suivre.

« June ! Reviens ! Sale petite… » elle se boucha les oreilles, de peur d'entendre la fin.

Elle tourna à un coin de rue, ses pieds glissant à cause du sol mouillé.

Elle tomba face à face avec Alice.

« Alice ! » s'écria-t-elle.

La blonde se retourna, un sourire éclairant son visage en la voyant.

« Putain Alice ! » pleura alors June.

M. Ballard apparut au bout de la rue, criant de rage

« Pauvre conne ! Tu vas venir ici sale pute ? »

Alice écarquilla les yeux à l'entente des insultes.

« C'est qui ? » murmura-t-elle.

June pleurait de toutes ses forces. Alice lui pris alors et commença à courir de toute sa puissance, June entraînée derrière elle.

« NON MAIS C'EST QUI CETTE SALOPE ? »

« Ta gueule vieux con ! » hurla Alice, sur les nerfs.

« COMMENT EST CE QU'ELLE ME PARLE LA PUTAIN ? »

Elles tournèrent à un coin de rue pour aller se faufiler dans un jardin.

Cachées derrière un buisson, elles écoutèrent, tout en retenant leur souffle, les insultes de M Ballard. Celles-ci faiblirent pour devenir inexistantes. Elles allaient sortir quand elles entendirent l'adulte taper rageusement dans une poubelle, la renversant.

Collées l'une contre l'autre, leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeant, elles attendirent le silence complet.

La voix rauque de Mr Ballard s'éloigna lorsqu'il tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

Les sanglots de June reprirent de plus belle. Le bras de la blonde entoura alors son épaule et Alice la berça doucement.

* * *

Alors là, vous allez devoir attendre pour avoir la suite... Vi, je sais, je suis casse-burnes. Mais j'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 4 . Désolée!!

Alors bisoux, et à la prochaine :


	5. Chapitre 4

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Alice / June

**Disclaimers:** Alice et June appartiennent à Indochine ainsi que les textes qui illustrent l'histoire.

**Merci à:** Erdelah, qui a dût corriger ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse pour vous, bande d'assoiffées xD. A Tif, Rin, Lullupotter et angelwyn... Et à La mouette Rose: Sperme prend un "e" en français. De plus, je m'excuse pour le retard... Qui arrivera je pense de plus en plus souvent. Merci Indochine et le concert du 19 mai qui m'a "réinspiré" pour la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Si moi j'étais la reine de ta vie.

_Très cher Yukio,_

_Merci d'avoir gardé contact avec moi. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon meilleur ami tient à avoir de mes nouvelles._

Ici, rien de très passionnant, enfin, rien de passionnant qui me passe par la tête… 

_Ma rentrée _s'est _très bien passée. Je me suis immédiatement fait une amie (oui, une fille… Je sais, c'est bizarre, moi qui ne traîne qu'avec des _garçons_…) qui m'a immédiatement présenté _à_ ses amis._

_Cette fille, June, a vraiment la vie dure. Personne ne l'apprécie, alors qu'elle est adorable. De plus, elle se fait bastonner par ses parents et sa sœur ne fait que la soigner. Certes, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre, mais bon…_

_June est complètement enfermée dans sa bulle. Elle se taillade les veines, _et_ n'y va pas mollo… bon elle m'a promis d'arrêter, mais c'est toujours dur d'arrêter la chose qui vous rassure… C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit._

_Là je t'écris à une heure du mat', _après que l'on se soit_ fait courser par son père. Un vrai malade mental._

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait que deux amis (Ange et Nicolas, deux gars adorables) et que c'était parce que eux aussi _avaientune_ vie compliquée._

_Elle dort tranquillement sur mon lit, je veille sur elle. On dirait un ange… La pauvre._

_Je vais sans doute venir sur Paris pour les vacances d'Halloween… Vous me dites si y'a quelque chose de prévu._

_Il serait temps de t'acheter un portable mon vieux, ça me fait chier d'écrire._

_Question cour_s_… Bah… Comment dire ? C'est moyen. Pour ne pas dire catastrophique. Je me fais virer de cour_s_ quasiment à chaque heure… Et c'est pas que j'aime pas la perm, mais voilà quoi._

_Demain, c'est samedi, donc avec June on va sortir… On va sans doute se balader. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me montrerait les endroits où elle va pour se calmer._

_Sinon, dans cette ville, y'a rien… Enfin, y'a des disquaires… Mais aucun concert… Où sinon c'est que j'ai mal vu, parce que dis donc le trou paumé que c'est._

_C'est une mini ville pas loin de Dunkerque. Enfin, c'est pas top. _

_Je sais pas trop quoi écrire… ça m'embête un peu._

_Non, mais c'est juste pour te dire que je m'amuse bien, même si il n'y a rien à faire…_

_Je t'embrasse, tu me _manques_ beaucoup, Yu._

_Bye._

Alice mit un point final à sa lettre et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille endormie. Ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient sur l'oreiller et sa poitrine se gonflait et dégonflait régulièrement.

Elle se releva, puis s'étira tout en se dirigeant vers le lit.

« Allez, fais moi de la place, Pauvre Ange… »

Comme si June l'avait entendue, elle se recula contre le mur, avec un grognement distinctif. Alice sourit, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune pour aller se coucher contre elle.

* * *

June battit des paupières, sa vue étant floue. Elle se massa les yeux pour calmer la douleur qui les engourdissait.

« Ca m'apprendra à pleurer avant de dormir. » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle remarqua alors Alice à coté d'elle, ses bras entourant ses hanches. Ses joues devinrent rouges et elle se dégagea rapidement de l'agréable entreinte avec son amie.

« Alice ? » dit June en secouant doucement l'épaule de la blonde.

« Mmmhkesskya ? » demanda Alice, les yeux à demis-clos.

« On va prendre le petit déjeuner ? »

Alice, qui s'était relevée sur ses coudes, retomba brusquement contre son oreiller

« Putain, t'as toujours la dalle ? C'est comme ça que tu entretiens cette bouée ? » dit sarcastiquement la blonde en lui pinçant la hanche.

Le regard de June se voila et elle chassa la main d'Alice de sa hanche. Elle hurla alors

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est marrant d'être grosse ! C'est pas parce que t'as un corps parfait que tu peux te permettre ce genre de commentaire ? »

Alice se releva et planta ses yeux bleus dans les yeux gris de June. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle tentait de se calmer. Sa mâchoire tremblait. Alors, elle hurla à son tour

« Putain, de une, tu ne hurles pas ici. Compris ?! De plus, c'était une blague, June. Une blague ! Tu connais ? »

« Bah c'était pas très drôle ! T'es tellement nulle comme fille, tu comprends rien ! Vraiment ! »

Sentant sa colère bouillire, Alice donna une gifle à June. La brune la regarda, choquée. Alice dit alors, énervée

« Ma vieille, saches que si j'étais nulle, je t'aurais laissé aux mains de ton père ! »

« Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? » pleura June.

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire.

La main de d'Alice vînt alors rejoindre la main de June, posée sur sa joue endolorie.

« Je… Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. » répondit June.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Tu frappes souvent les gens ? » demanda June.

Alice sourit doucement et répondit : « Que quand ils m'énervent… »

« Tu t'énerves vite alors… » bouda la brune.

Le sourire d'Alice se fana et elle prit June dans ses bras.

« On va manger ? »

* * *

« C'est magnifique… » murmura Alice.

Mais sa voix fut perdue parmi les grandes bourrasques de vent, emmêlant les cheveux des deux jeunes filles.

Debout juste au bord d'une falaise, bien loin de leur ville, Alice admirait le paysage.

En face d'elle s'étendait la mer. Cette grande étendue d'eau s'étalait à perte de vue. Le ciel gris semblait se mêler avec elle.

Les vagues s'éclatant contre les rochers servaient de fond sonore.

« Voilà. » hurla June, pour qu'Alice l'entende.

« C'est ici que je vais quand j'ai des sautes d'humeur… Et c'est ici que je mourrais. »

Alice la fixa, un sourcil relever : « C'est-à-dire ? »

June tourna la tête vers son amie et dit

« Je veux que ma toute dernière sensation soit celle de voler. »

Alice se pencha pour voir le bas de la falaise.

« En bas ce ne sont que des rochers… »

June haussa des épaules pour dire ensuite

« La chute risque de faire mal, mais au moins je saurais ce que ça fait de voler… »

« C'est… mélancolique, ce que tu dis. » Constata Alice.

June répondit « Je sais… » mais si faiblement qu'Alice ne put l'entendre.

La brune attrapa soudainement la main de l'autre et s'assit, entraînant la blonde à terre.

Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui dit

« Ferme les yeux… Et écoute. C'est tout. Ecoute. »

* * *

« Euuh… Ca me dit vraiment rien, cet endroit… » trembla Alice, à la lisière d'un bois.

June fit un sourire narquois, puis dit

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, y'a juste quelques sangliers qui traînent par ci, par là… »

Alice la regarda avec reproche.

« Très drôle, la gouine. »

June leva un sourcil moqueur.

« Quel sens de la répartie. »

La lèvre inférieure d'Alice se serra contre la supérieure afin de former une moue, et elle marmonna : « Ta gueule. »

June fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et lui indiqua un chemin parmi les arbres

« C'est par là. » accompagna-t-elle.

Alice s'embarqua parmi la verdure pour enfin tomber sur deux balançoires, un peu moisies, mais toutefois en bon état.

« Assied toi. » Dit June.

Alice s'assit sur une des balançoires, accrochée à un arbre.

« Bien, maintenant balance toi. »

Et elle se balança. Devant, en arrière. Elle se rendit compte que June la suivait des yeux, tenta de s'arrêter en freinant avec ses pieds. Elle alla planter son regard dans celui de June. Les cordes de la balançoire leurs coupaient la vue, les jeunes filles ne voyant que la moitié du visage de l'autre. June inclina la tête sur le coté, afin d'éviter les ficelles qui entravaient leur contact visuel.

Elle se pencha alors en avant, les yeux fixés sur Alice, les balancelles grinçant contre le bois.

_« A quoi ça sert, on est tous mort, à quoi tu sers, je t'aime encore… »_

« Allô ? » fit Alice se reculant brusquement du visage de June, comme revenue à la réalité, portable collé à l'oreille.

« Oh, Salut Ange. »

June se leva du morceau de bois et regarda Alice qui souriait de plus en plus. « Oui. » « Naan ! » et des gloussements. Voilà, c'était ce qu'elle disait à son interlocuteur.

« Bye. » La blonde se retourna vers June avec un merveilleux sourire et dit

« Ca y est ! Je sors avec Ange. »

Et c'est fou comme le monde peut sembler s'écrouler en moins de cinq minutes.

* * *

« Pardon ? » fut la seule chose que put dire June.

« Il vient de me le demander, j'ai dis oui. » affirma Alice.

June déglutit. Comment… comment une personne peut-elle vous donner tant de bonheur et tant de désespoir en l'espace de quelques instants ?

« Je… Je dois y aller. » dit June, le choc la faisant balbutier.

Et elle s'enfuit.

« Lâche ! » se hurla-t-elle.

Elle trébucha sur une racine qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de sortir du sol.

Genoux et mains écorchés, June se retrouva assise contre un arbre. Paumes enfoncées dans les yeux, tentant bêtement de retenir des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait garder, June pleurait. Elle ramena ses genoux contre son visage, son jean se gorgeant des larmes qui coulaient.

Les doigts repliés sur quelques brindilles d'herbe qui traînaient par là et qui n'avait rien demandé, elle criait, des trémolos dans sa voix : « Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ? »

* * *

_Alice, Ange est aveugle d'un œil. Evite le sujet._

La missive se retrouva dans la trousse d'Alice qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur sur June, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis samedi.

« Comment ? » souffla-t-elle.

La brune lui jeta un regard méprisant, mais répondit : « Sa sœur. »

« Ok… Donc j'évite le sujet. » Elle imposa un temps de silence pour ensuite souffler : « Tu me fais la tête. »

June ne répondit pas. Car ce qu'Alice ne savait pas, c'est que June était tombée amoureuse.

De sa voisine de table.

Et qu'elle ne voulait pas l'accepter.

* * *

MOUHAHAHA!

Je suis... sadique, méchante, perverse (et un peu jetée, mais y'a pas de rapport là )

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre (qui, ceci dit, prendra peut-être autant de temps... je peux courir loin là non?)

Bsoux.

Nancy.loves.ya.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Rating: M**

**Couple: Alice / June**

**Disclaimers: Alice et June appartiennent à Indochine ainsi que les textes qui illustrent l'histoire.**

**Merci à:** **Erdelah**, toujours, ma fidèle béta-lectrice, qui s'en fout de l'heure à laquelle je lui passe le chapitre, et qui le corrige avec soin. **x-azumi-x,** j'ai dût la menacer pour qu'elle lise cette fic en entier, la flemmarde xD. **Alexia,** qui attend sa suite, et sa suite qui est là. **SayuYagami,** parce qu'elle écoute l'album en même temps, et parce qu'elle arrive à te décrire son sentiment sans rien dire... Vous suivez? xD. **LulluPotter,** parce que dans le genre simple et rapide, tu peux pas faire mieux XDD. **Arwen de Fondcombe,** je t'aime, parce que ta review m'a tout de suite mise de bonne humeur, et qu'elle m'a remise au boulot xD **Rin,** Parce qu'elle s'extasie quand je la cite dans le "Merci à:" alors que j'ai son numéro de portable et que jlui envoi des sms quand je veux lui parler... (Ou sur msn tout simplement xP)... Et enfin, **Angelwyn,** ma préfèrée des Elwyn, même si j'en connais qu'une, la première à m'avoir laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, et que j'aime très fort, parce que sur msn (quel outil magique vraiment xD) elle me presse avec toutes ses copines qui lui demandent quand est ce que viendra la suite, ou qui lui parle de moi d'un coup, alors que je ne leur ai jamais parlé xDD Mais ça me fait trop plaisir.

Maintenant, place au chapitre 5 (ou 6, si vous ne comptez pas le prologue comme un prologue... Et je m'embrouille toute seule xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Elle s'ennuie à trembler les sourds…**

« Juuune ! Putain ! Attends moi ! » hurla Alice à travers la classe.

A peine la fin du cours sonnée, June s'était levée et était partie en trombe de la salle de classe, ignorant les appels d'Alice.

« JUUUNE ! » rugit Alice.

Elle s'élança alors à sa poursuite. Quelques sixièmes qui passaient par là furent bousculés, mais, il n'y eu pas de morts.

Alice et June couraient, perdant haleine au fil des enjambées. Sans montrer son carnet aux pions pour sortir, June fonça dans la rue. Alice fit la même chose, n'écoutant pas les réprimandes des adultes.

June traversa alors la rue, évitant de justesse de se faire renverser, ce qui fit pousser à Alice un cri d'horreur.

Cette course aurait pu ne jamais se finir… sauf que June tourna dans une rue qui finissait en cul-de-sac.

« MERDE ! » hurla-t-elle, frappant rageusement le mur. Elle entendit Alice arriver derrière elle et se retourna pour lui faire face.

La respiration saccadée, les deux filles se regardaient avec défi.

« Putain, June. Tu vas me dire quel est ton problème ? Et depuis quand tu fumes ? » s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la brune s'allumer une cigarette.

June ne répondit pas, admirant la fumée qui s'envolait, formant un petit nuage éphémère.

« REPONDS ! » hurla Alice, ce qui eu pour effet de faire s'envoler quelques oiseaux, pris de peur.

June sursauta. Elle se retourna et répondit

« A ton avis ? »

« Putain… Je sais pas moi ! Sinon je ne t'aurais pas coursé comme ça ! »

June éclata de rire et dit

« Petite, je faisais de l'athlétisme… Je ne pensais pas que tu saurais me suivre. »

Alice se renfrogna.

« Je n'avais jamais couru comme ça. » Avoua June. « Merci de m'avoir fait redécouvrir la joie de la course. »

Alice soupira. « Alors… Pourquoi tu me fais la tête ? »

« Non parce que tu comprends, ça doit bien faire cinq ans que je n'ai pas foulé un terrain, donc… »

La blonde regarda June, atterrée. Elle fit demi-tour, résignée.

Quand, soudain la réalité lui sauta aux yeux

« Je sais pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ! »

Le cœur de June s'arrêta brutalement : « Ah bon ? » murmura-t-elle.

« T'es amoureuse d'Ange ! »

June n'osa pas répondre… Etait-ce une blague, ou le cerveau de la blonde (1) était –il sérieusement atteint ?

« Je suis lesbienne. Et Ange n'est pas une fille. »

« Oui, ça c'est ce que tu dis ! » déclara Alice, une lueur brillant dans les yeux, comme celle d'un détective qui avait la solution à un meurtre. « Mais en fait, tu as dit ça à Ange pour pouvoir t'approcher de lui ! »

Et un sourire de triomphe se fixa sur le visage de la blonde.

« Euh… Alice, c'est pas du tout ç… »

« Rooh, ne fais pas ta timide ! » la coupa Alice.

June soupira. Repli stratégique, on ne répond pas, on se casse.

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à marcher avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était face à un mur.

« Merde. » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » demanda Alice.

June réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

« Bon, d'accord. »

* * *

« Tu sais June, moi je ne vais pas te faire la gueule… C'est pas de ta faute si t'es amoureuse d'Ange… » 

« Alice. Ferme. Ta. Gueule. »

June avançait à grandes enjambées. Alice avait tout simplement abandonné l'idée de marcher à son niveau et était à un mètre derrière la brune.

« Parce que je peux comprendre que tu sois amoureuse d'Ange… C'est vrai qu'il est beau… »

June se prit la tête entre les mains, et commença à compresser, essayant de ralentir le flot de parole que la blonde débitait à la minute.

« Tu racontes que de la merde! »

Alice explosa de rire et coura pour être devant elle, lui coupa la route et se mit juste en face.

June tenta de contourner la blonde, mais celle-ci fit un pas de coté.

« Nan, tu passeras pas. »

Ni une, ni deux, June prit l'épaule d'Alice et la poussa violemment sur le côté.

« Je vais arriver en retard. » dit elle, comme pour s'excuser.

Alice lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension, puis sortit son portable pour vérifier l'heure.

« Putain de merde ! Dix-huit heures déjà ! »

« Eh oui déjà ! » répondit, sarcastique, la brune.

La blonde, complètement affolée déposa un baiser sur la joue de June et partit en courant.

« Je dois aller rejoindre Ange ! » fit elle, le bruit de ses pas sur le sol mouillé ponctuant sa course.

June passa une main sur sa joue, perdue dans ses pensés.

« Alice doit être le diable » se dit elle « pour pouvoir m'arracher le cœur et me donner du bonheur en même temps… »

Elle fixa le vide un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, quand la sonnerie de son portable la tira de sa rêverie.

« Appel… Nico »

Etonnée que son ami l'appelle à cette heure ci, June fit coulisser le clavier et porta le téléphone à son oreille :

« Oui, Nico ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils puis redit : « Nico ? »

Alors un sanglot éclata, faisant sursauter la brune.

« Ju…June. J'ai besoin… de ton aide… »

Le sang montait à la tête de June, lui donnant la migraine, comme toujours quand Nico l'appelait à l'aide.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ? »

Nico ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit enfin la parole pour dire : « Non… Non, j'ai rien dit. Bye… »

June le coupa.

« Putain Nico ! Dis moi où tu es ! »

Le garçon marmonnait des « Non » les uns à la suite des autres, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver la brune au plus haut point.

« PUTAIN ! » hurla-t-elle, donnant un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle qui se renversa sous le choc. « TU VAS ME LE DIRE OUI ? »

Elle jeta un regard noir aux passants qui s'étaient arrêtés.

Nico avait le souffle court, celui-ci encore plus diminué à cause de ses sanglots : « D'a… D'accord. Mais s'il te plait, ne sois pas fâchée… »

June, ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant encore quelle genre de loque elle allait récupérer.

« Je dois te le promettre pour que tu me le dises ? » Il y eut un silence.

« Je prend ça pour un oui mon gars. T'es où ? »

Elle patienta un instant, puis Nico lâcha : « Le bar de la Grenouille. Viens vite… S'il te plait. »

* * *

June ouvrit à la volée la porte du bar, avant de rougir d'un seul coup… Evidemment, cet abruti de Nicolas n'avait pas pu choisir un bar gay ! Il se devait de choisir le seul bar de la ville où les filles ont les seins à l'air. 

Une petite bouffée de chaleur lui embruma l'esprit. Elle regarda passer les filles à moitié nues jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux monsieur lui prenne la main en lui disant : « Ma petite, tu es très mignonne… Viens prendre un verre avec moi. »

Elle se retira brusquement de sa poigne et répondit

« Désolée, je viens chercher mon petit ami. »

Ignorant les demandes du vieux, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les toilettes pour homme.

« Nicoo ? » cria-t-elle, après avoir ouvert la porte brusquement, surprenant trois hommes en train de faire leur commission.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les cabines, complètement paniquée.

Elle ouvrit toute les portes les unes après les autres, son anxiété grandissant à chaque cabine vide.

Elle arriva à la dernière et poussa la porte. Seulement celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, elle s'allongea par terre, puis rampa sous la porte, toujours sous le regard choqué des hommes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Lorsqu'elle fût relevée, elle examina un regard dans la cabine et vit Nico.

Le garçon, coincé entre la cuvette des toilettes et un mur, portable dans une main, du sang coulant de sa lèvre et de son arcade sourcilière, des bleus sur toute partie visible de son corps, avait une seringue plantée dans le bras.

Le souffle coupé, June resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Elle se précipita alors sur la porte et l'ouvrit hurlant « Appelez les secours ! »

Seulement, plus personne n'était là pour entendre ses appels à l'aide.

Elle se retourna vers Nico et tomba à genoux, des larmes d'impuissance aux yeux.

Elle le secoua, ce qui pu au moins le réveiller. Il cligna des yeux, puis son regard vert se posa sur elle.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il et deux larmes coulèrent au bord de ses yeux.

June lui répondit : « S'il te plait, tais toi, mais si tu veux parler, ce sera pour m'expliquer. Comment on enlève ça ? » demanda-t-elle, un doigt tremblant pointé sur la seringue.

« Tu arraches, c'est pas grave… » marmonna le garçon.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda June, soucieuse. « Ca va pas te faire mal ? »

Le garçon lui sourit tristement et serra son portable un peu plus.

« De toute façon… » lui répondit il. « Je ne sens plus mon bras. C'est assez angoissant. »

June écarquilla les yeux d'horreur puis pris la seringue entre ses doigts. Elle tira doucement, mais l'aiguille resta plantée dans la veine du garçon. Nico rit doucement, cependant June pouvait deviner de l'anxiété dans sa voix.

Alors, elle tourna la tête, et tira brusquement la seringue. Sa main se cogna contre le mur, ce qui lui fit lâcher la seringue qui alla s'éclater par terre.

Tremblante, June regarda les débris de l'objet, comme atterrée.

« Qui est ce qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, le choc faisant trembler sa voix.

« Mon dealer. » répondit alors Nico. « Il m'a passé la seringue, et j'étais en train de… de me piquer, et là il est arrivé et à commencé à me tabasser.»

June acquiesça et lui dit sévèrement : « Tu vas arrêter ça… ».

Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche et éclata en sanglot pour enfin dire : « Parce que moi, je ne supporte plus de faire semblant de ne pas savoir. »

Nico leva péniblement son bras libre et lui prit la main. « Je crois que je vais arrêter. »

June renifla et lança, avec mépris : « Peuh, t'en serais autant capable que déclarer tes sentiment à Brian. »

Il eut un moment de silence et Nico répondit, plutôt calme : « Donc, si je lui dis que je l'aime, tu me croirais ? »

June se moqua ouvertement de lui : « Faudrait peut-être déjà que tu l'aimes ! »

Seulement Nico ne répondit pas. « Non… Tu l'aimes ? » demanda June, plutôt abasourdie. Le garçon hocha de la tête.

« En fait, on ne devait le dire à personne… Mais ça va faire deux semaines qu'on sort ensemble. Depuis qu'on s'est battu.»

June renifla de mécontentement : « Tu lui trouve quoi de si attirant ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse correctement s'expliquer… Maintenant, emmène moi chez lui. »

« Ai-je le choix ? » demanda June, les sourcils montant sous sa frange.

« Non. »

June prit alors le bras de Nicolas et le mis autours des ses épaules.

« Ahlala… » fit-elle, l'air désespéré. « Heureusement que je t'aime, toi. »

* * *

Complètement essoufflée, June leva un doigt faible pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le blond ne vienne lui ouvrir. 

« Bah, qu'es ce que tu fous là ? » lui demanda-t-il, plutôt déboussolé.

« Je viens t'apporter ton copain, qui est dans un très mauvais état. » Il regarda avec horreur le corps de inerte de Nicolas que June déposa dans ses bras.

« Secoue le si tu veux le réveiller… Il m'a demandé de chanter une berceuse et comme une conne j'ai dit oui. Du coup, il s'est endormi et il s'est alourdi en même temps. »

Brian secoua alors Nico doucement. Celui ci ouvrit un œil, puis les deux. Son bras gauche pendait honteusement, comme si il était sans vie.

Il leva l'index et le posa sur les lèvres du blond. « Chut. » fit il. « Tout va bien. »

L'autre rit jaune. Alors, le brun lança un regard à June et continua : « Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je t'aime… »

Et avec les quelques grammes de force que lui restait, il se redressa jusqu'à baiser les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, puis son regard se fit plus doux et il ferma les paupières pour rendre son baiser au brun.

June se retourna, le coeur gonflé, fit craquer les graviers sous ses pas et entendit : « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Elle sortit violemment une cigarette de son paquet pour la mettre entre ses lèvres. Des larmes brûlantes vinrent perler ses yeux.

Elle alluma d'un coup sec sa cigarette tordue sous le choc et elle avança dans la rue. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ses larmes lui brouillant complètement la vue.

Elle trouva un banc, où elle s'assit. Elle tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

Elle se prit la tête entre les deux mains et commença à pleurer.

Une main lui secoua l'épaule. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lever ses yeux humides sur une fille de son âge, terriblement rousse et plutôt jolie.

Celle-ci tendit sa main et se présenta.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Manon, je suis la meilleure amie de Brian et je voudrais faire un marché avec toi. »

June resta un instant stupéfaite, elle serra toutefois la main de Manon.

« Quel genre de marché ? »

La rousse fit un sourire diabolique et dit, fière : « Je veux que tu m'aide à séparer Ange d'Alice. »

June rit, moqueuse : « Alice est mon amie, tu crois que je vais faire quelque chose pour la rendre malheureuse ? »

« June, je sais très bien que tu es raide dingue d'Alice… Seuls les cons et elle même ne pourrait pas s'en rendre compte ! »

La brune déglutit, angoissée à l'idée que la blonde apprenne son amour par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même.

« J'ai raison ? » fit Manon, des flammes brillant presque dans les yeux. « Ecoute, moi ça va faire deux ans que je suis amoureuse d'Ange, et il ne connaît même pas mon prénom… Alors qu'elle, elle s'est juste incrustée et elle l'a en moins de deux semaines… »

June resta sans voix… Puis, son cerveau brutalement reconnecté, un sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres.

« Ma très chère Manon, j'accepte. Donne moi ton numéro, qu'on en discute dans un endroit sûr et calme. »

* * *

Mouhahaha! Bien fait Alice, t'avait qu'à être lesbienne! 

Hahum, Excusez moi, jsuis un peu à fond ce soir (enfin pas sur msn, ça c'est sûr, et désolée pour celle et ceux qui voulait me parler v.v)

Donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous pondre un autre chapitre, encore mieux que celui là, ce qui ne sera pas très difficile, il est plutôt pourrave lui...

Bref, ta gueule et retournes écrire, c'est ça?

Bisoux, vous, derrière votre écran.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Rating:**M

**Couple:** Alice / June

**Disclaimers:** Alice et June appartiennent à Indochine ainsi que les textes qui illustrent l'histoire.

Désolée pour les **merci à:**, mais j'ai passé quinze bonnes minutes à les écrires pour que FF efface tout (èé). Je ferais ceux de ce chapitre promis.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Car je ne croit pas que tout va bien par ici… 

« Quelle semaine de merde ! » confessa Alice à June.

La brune écoutait, l'air purement innocent.

« Et tous ça est lié à Ange ! J'y crois pas ! Ils nous en veulent là haut ? » s'énerva Alice, de plus en plus agacée de l'ignorance de June.

Une boulette de papier atterrit sur leur table et les deux filles regardèrent l'objet non identifié, étonnées.

« Tu crois que c'est dangereux ? » murmura Alice, craignant une nouvelle catastrophe.

Elle prit toutefois le papier entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit, tremblante. Elle lit ce qui y était écrit et hurla, oubliant sans doute qu'elle était en plein cour d'Histoire : « QUOI ? »

Le prof hurla à son tour, demandant à June d'accompagner Alice chez madame la directrice, pour que celle ci puisse lui rappeler la façon de se tenir en cour.

Les deux filles se levèrent, la blonde écumant de rage. Elles passèrent derrière Ange et Alice tapa violemment la tête de son petit ami, visiblement responsable de sa colère. Le garçon lança un regard d'incompréhension vers June, qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

Bien sûr elles n'allèrent pas chez la directrice mais elles allèrent s'asseoir dans le couloir, pas loin de leur classe, et Alice commença à raconter ses mésaventures :

« Déjà, le matin y'a des filles qui attrapent constamment mon sac et me tire en arrière, ce qui me fait tomber… En cour, c'est des milliards de mots d'insulte ou de haine qui me tombent dessus… A la cantine, on renverse mon plateau… »

Elle donna la boulette de papier à June pour que celle ci puisse le lire : « Ange m'a dit que t'étais un super coup au lit. » La brune se retint violemment d'exploser de rire

Alice poussa un soupir de détresse : « Je crois que je vais arrêter avec Ange… »

June, qui n'avait dit aucun mot depuis le début de la journée, parla enfin : « Je crois aussi que tu devrais… »

Alice la regarda, choquée : « Comment ? »

« Vois-tu… » expliqua June, tentant de bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas énerver encore plus la blonde. « Si tu songe à rompre avec lui, c'est que tu n'en est pas amoureuse, voilà tout. »

Elle se releva, Alice restant assise par terre, visiblement en train de réfléchir. Elle regarda la blonde, souriant face à ses fins sourcils qui étaient à présent foncés.

« Allez, debout. » fit-elle, souriant bien malgré elle. « On rentre en classe. »

Alice et June étaient assises au réfectoire, avec Nicola, Brian et Manon, qui avaient miraculeusement intégré la bande.

« Mange » fit Nico à June. Celle lui lança un regard noir et répondit, vexée :

« J'ai pas faim. » Le garçon allait répliquer mais June le coupa dans son élan : « Fais pas chier. »

Ses amis la regardèrent, plutôt choqués, mais n'imposèrent pas de discussions, sachant parfaitement que cela allait tourner au vinaigre.

June et Manon s'étaient assise côte à côte, pour pouvoir se parler discrètement sans que les autres le sache. Se lançant des regards impatients, les deux filles attendaient le garçon au cheveux rouges.

« Ange !» appela enfin Alice lorsque le garçon venait d'entrer dans la cantine.

La jeune fille monta sur sa chaise et sauta par dessus le dossier, manquant de peu de tomber, et sautilla jusqu'à son petit ami, ignorant superbement toutes les insultes qui fusaient sur son passage.

June suivait la scène avec appréhension : « Marchera, marchera pas… » répétait-elle à voix basse, les doigts croisés sous la table, tandis que Manon récitait doucement une de ses prières bizarre qu'elle aimait inventer.

« Marchera, marchera pas… »

Ces vingt secondes fût peut-être les pires vingt secondes de toute son existence. Elles semblaient faire exprès de s'étirer, pour enfin devenir des heures.

Enfin, Alice arriva face à Ange. Tout le monde retint son souffle, voulant absolument savoir ce que dirait la fille, qui lâcha son annonce comme une bombe :

« C'est fini entre nous. Je t'aime, mais pas par amour. »

Il eut un silence de mort dans la salle, tout le monde étant assez choqué de voir Alice plaquer en direct « Ange le magnifique »

Jenny, une métisse pulpeuse et pourtant assez hideuse dans son genre, commença à insulter clairement Alice. « C'est normal » expliqua alors la métisse à une de ses voisines de table : « Elle a plaqué Ange le Grand, elle doit être lyncher. »

Alice se tourna vers Ange (qui était plus petit qu'elle à cause de ses chaussures) et vit que le garçon était complètement horrifié par la nouvelle.

Il resta paralysé, fixant Alice dans regard empli de peur. La blonde fronça des sourcils et passa rapidement sa main devant la figure du garçon. Il sursauta violemment et suivi les mouvements de la main des yeux.

June fît une légère pression sur la cuisse de Manon, lui indiquant clairement que c'était à son tour de jouer. La fille se leva, vint rejoindre Alice et Ange, pris le plateau des mains du garçon et le posa sur la desserve.

Elle dit à Alice : « Je vais m'occuper de son cas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Retourne manger plutôt. »

Alice fronça les sourcils, soudainement soupçonneuse, mais retourna toutefois à sa place, après avoir remis à sa place Jenny qui ne lâchait visiblement pas l'affaire du lynchage.

Manon pris le bras d'Ange et l'amena doucement dans la cour, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Juste avant de quitter le self, Manon se tourna pour lancer un regard à June. Celle ci fixait justement les deux adolescents. La brune lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant : elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de faire la psy d'Ange, et c'est elle qui, au final, a pleuré.

Alice avait regagné sa place, et recommença à manger, grommelant face à l'horrible bruit que faisait Jenny, qui elle, pleurait après que la blonde lui ait donné deux claques.

Une main sur l'oreille gauche, Alice se tourna vers June, et cria :

« DIS DONC, C'EST QU'ON NE S'ENTEND MÊME PLUS A CAUSE DE CETTE ESPECE DE SUCEUSE DE QUEUE ! »

Les pleurs de la pauvre métisse furent immédiatement cessés et un silence de mort se fit. Et June, complètement désespérée, ne pût que mettre sa tête entre ses mains, se maudissant d'être tombée amoureuse d'une nana pareille.

« Donc voilà, on est allé s'asseoir sur le gazon, et il m'a TOUT raconté ! Nan mais tout, tout, tout ! Et donc après il s'est reposé dans mes bras, parce que tu comprends, ça fatigue de pleurer … »

June et Manon étaient assises à la terrasse d'un bar, sirotant des Diabolos citron(1). June n'écoutait pas Manon, mais celle ci n'eut pas l'impression de s'en rendre compte.

Se chantonnant une chanson dans sa tête (« Vie de merde, vie de merde, vie de merde… ») June regardait les gens passer, tête baissé, la silhouette lasse et le visage morne, comme s'ils avaient tous trop vécu et que leur date de mort ne semblait faire que reculer chaque jour.

Deux éclats blonds passèrent parmi la foule, ce qui donna un coup de fouet à June. Elle vit distinctement Alice et Brian, riant, et le ventre de la brune se tordit douloureusement de jalousie. Elle entendit Manon appeler Brian, et celui ci se retourna en souriant.

« Bonjour Manon… » Il lui fit la bise. « Ca va June ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

La brune serrait tellement ses dents que cela lui faisait mal. Elle se rendit compte que sa fureur était tout à fait visible et détendit brusquement son visage, pour sourire à Brian : « Tout va bien, t'inquiètes. »

Alice regardait la scène, stoppée en plein milieu de la rue, ignorant les murmures d'agacement des personnes à qui elle bloquait le passage.

June la fixa, soucieuse, quand le visage d'Alice s'éclaira soudainement. Elle vint les rejoindre et dit : « Ca vous dit des vacances à Paris ? »

Le silence se fît autours de la table, rapidement suivi de trois hurlements de joie.

La blonde sourit face à l'enthousiasme de ses amis. Elle se retourna vers June et dit, étonnée :

« Tiens, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? »

Un silence de mort se fit autour de la tablée et June bafouilla, sentant son cœur sombrer un peu dans sa poitrine :

« A… Alice, ça doit bien faire deux semaines que j'ai cette coupe. »

Alice écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, et ajouta, comme pour s'assurer :

« Avec les mèches plus longues sur les côtés, là ? Et le reste au carré ? »

Boum. Le cœur qui descend d'un étage.

« Oui. »

Alice hocha la tête et termina :

« Désolée, t'es pas vraiment le genre de personne que je matte constamment. »

Manon et Brian tournèrent immédiatement leur regard vers la brune, qui semblait lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas montrer son désespoir. Elle sourit difficilement et dit, la voix partant légèrement sur les aiguës : « Ce sera quand ? »

« La semaine prochaine. Lundi. Un pote viendra nous chercher. »

June se tut, laissant les trois autres parler entre eux. Des larmes de rage vinrent lui brouiller la vue. Elle ouvrit brusquement son sac et sortit l'argent pour son diabolo citron qu'elle posa violemment sur la table et s'en alla, aussi dignement qu'elle put.

Alice hurla des « Juuune, reviens ! » pendant que Brian et Manon se lançaient des regards gênés.

Assise face à la mer, June écoutait les vagues s'éclater contre les rochers. Le regard complètement perdu sur le cour de l'eau, elle caressait du pouce ses bandages et n'avait qu'une envie : celle de les défaire.

Quelqu'un vînt s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué : « Je dis que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

La brune tourna la tête vers Nicolas et répondit : « Je crois que je ne t'ais pas demandé ton avis. »

Le garçon releva pas et expliqua : « Brian m'a appelé en me disant que tu étais partie de table précipitamment… »

June enroula des brins d'herbe autours son doigt et bougonna : « De quoi il se mêle, le blond ? »

Et elle arracha vivement la végétation qu'elle avait emprisonné. Nicolas poussa un long soupir et sortit un paquet de cigarette qu'il posa entre eux deux.

« T'en veux une ? »

La jeune fille refusa de la tête puis, sentant les larmes lui revenir, serra ses deux paupières d'une force qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Elle eut un spasme et commença à pleurer.

« Allez, viens là. » dit Nicolas, calme, en posant une main sur son épaule.

La fille ne se fit attendre, elle se laissa tomber sur le coté, atterrissant sur les cuisses de Nicolas.

Celui ci les releva, puis, grâce à toute une gymnastique, réussi à prendre June dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« C'est très gentil à toi de nous avoir accompagné… » dit June au conducteur de la camionnette.

Brian et Nicolas étaient tout comme elle et Manon, assis dans le fourgon du véhicule et se tenaient la main en lançant des regards inquiets.

« De rien. » dit alors Guillaume, un garçon de 18 ans, « qui a son permis » d'après Alice.

Brian déglutit : « Tu roules pas un peu vite ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement aiguë.

Guillaume explosa de rire mais ne répondit pas à la question, ce qui renfrogna les passagers arrière.

Nicolas forma sur ses lèvres les mots : « J'ai toujours peur ! » à l'intention de June et sans prononcer le moindre son. La brune lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais son ami sera un peu plus la main de Brian.

Manon n'avait émit aucun son. Elle était assise, les yeux écarquillés de peur, serrant son sac à dos comme si il était une bouée de survie.

D'un coup, elle commença à respirer bruyamment, comme si elle manquait soudainement d'air.

Tout le monde dans la voiture -sauf le conducteur- se retournèrent vers la rousse qui transpirait beaucoup trop pour un jour d'octobre.

« Qu'es ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Guillaume sans quitter la route des yeux.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Manon et sans prévenir, elle hurla :

« QU'ON S'ARRETE ! »

Guillaume sursauta violemment mais fit de son mieux pour se garer devant le magasin d'une station service qui –heureusement- se trouvait à 100mêtre.

« T'es tarée ! » hurla Alice sur le parking.

« Alice, moins fort, elle a fait une crise d'angoisse ! Elle va pas bien ! » répondit June, Manon dans ses bras, respirant difficilement et continuant de pleurer.

« Je m'en fou ! » reprit Alice, sans baisser le ton : « Elle a failli nous tuer en hurlant comme ça ! TU M'ECOUTES, JUNE ? »

La brune entra dans la supérette, traînant un peu du pas à cause d'une Manon peu coopérative. Alice lui suivit, sortant de l'argent de sa poche et marmonnant des menaces contre la rousse.

« Faites vite. » dit Nicolas en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte en verre. « On reste dehors pour fumer. »

June lui dit de sortir sa tête d'un geste brusque de la main.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Alice, la blonde avait disparue. « Votre amie est partie aux toilettes. » Dit la caissière, voyant son désarroi soudain. « Elle va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant Manon du doigt.

« Oui, oui » la rassura June. « Elle a juste besoin d'eau sur son visage. » Et elle se dirigea sans un mot vers les toilettes pour femmes, traînant à moitié Manon.

* * *

Je dois vous avouer qu'Alice va vite vous casser les burnes, mais je ne suis pas responsable, Ok?

(1) Gros sous-entendus à Elwyn.

StefII est orgasmique comme chanson.

Merci encore de votre soutien.

Nancy.


End file.
